Naughty Cake
by prinsipey
Summary: The one where I post or repost stories of Luke and Calum fucking.
1. Naughty Cake

The one where I post or repost stories where Calum and Luke fuck.


	2. Skinny Dipping In The Dark

_**Summary:**_ _**5SOS decide to go swimming, and after Michael and Ashton leave, Calum and Luke decide to go skinny dipping together. It just goes really smutty from there**_ _**Notes: none.**_

Work Text:

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Calum to finish getting ready, "Are you done yet?!" Luke finally shouted, wondering what was taking the bloke so long.  
"Hold on, I just need to fix my hair!" Calum shouted back.  
Luke let out a long groan, "Calum, come on," he whined, "Why are you fixing your hair anyway? We're going swimming!"  
"You're so impatient," Calum chuckled.  
Luke finally burst into the bathroom; nearly hitting Calum with the door. Calum wasn't wearing a shirt yet, only his tight black jeans. Luke looked down at Calum's bare chest and bit his lip.  
Calum looked over at Luke and grinned realizing the effect he had on Luke.  
"I may as well get my trunks on," Calum said, already unbumoning his jeans.  
Luke could feel his face flushed, "I… uh… out here? W-with me… in the room?" he stuttered.  
Calum began pulling off his tight jeans slowly, almost as if he were a stripper. He turned away from Luke, and Luke shamelessly gawked at the boy's firm bum, "Yeah in here, it's where my swim trunks are, right?"  
"W-well I guess, b-but," Luke said, flustered.  
Calum licked his lips even though Luke couldn't see him as he pulled down his white briefs. Luke's eyes widened at the sight of Calum's bare bum.  
Calum walked over to the drawer in front of him. He bent down, exposing his ass to Luke. By this point Luke's bottom lip was close to bleeding by how much he was biting it, resisting moaning right there.  
Calum slowly slipped into the swim trunks he got out of the drawer and looked over at Luke, eyeing the obvious hard-on he had.  
"Excited, huh?" Calum grinned.  
Luke sat down on the bed, covering his face in his hands, "C-can we just go now?" he muttered into his hands.  
Soon he felt warm breath against his neck, giving him goosebumps, "Let's go."  
They went into the backyard and met up with Ashton and Michael. They were already in the pool; Michael was reclining in a tube while Ashton kept trying to push him out of it.  
"Come on, Michael! It's my turn with the tube!" Ashton whined.  
"No, it's mine. I got to it first so I get to stay in it," Michael retorted.  
"You guys are such children," I chuckled, walking over to the storage unit. I opened the little shed we had and pulled out 2 more tubes, "we have like 5 tubes."  
Ashton quickly paddled his way over to where Luke was standing, "Give it to me!" he shouted eagerly, and Luke threw the pink tube into the pool.  
Luke went and sat on the edge of the pool; he was still pretty horny from Calum's stunt. Calum came and he sat next to Luke, leaning against his shoulder.  
"You're shoulder is actually really comfortable," Calum said.  
"You're head is actually really comfortable," Luke said, causing Calum to laugh quietly.  
"Hey guys, we're going to head inside, it's getting really dark and we've been out here a lot longer than you guys," Michael said, pushing himself out of the pool.  
Soon they both had gone back inside, and Calum inched his hand onto Luke's thigh, rubbing it gently. Luke grinned, wrapping his arm around Calum shyly.  
Calum grinned mischievously, "So, Luke," he started, "Wanna go skinny dipping?"  
Luke turned away, knowing that his face was probably completely red, "Um… okay," he said.  
Calum got up, moving out of Luke's sight, and next thing Luke saw was a naked Calum jumping into the pool. He swam up to Luke, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the pool.  
"Come on, your turn," Calum teased.  
Luke grinned awkwardly as he got up. He stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his swim trunks, "I-I don't… what if someone sees us?" he said, his thumbs still in his waistband.  
"Don't make me come up there and take your swim trunks of for you," Calum teased.  
Luke sighed, slowly sliding his trunks down, the base of his dick visible now, and Calum bit his lip, "Go on, you can do it," he whispered.  
Luke blushed dark as he pulled his trunks all the way down, his erection popping up and hitting his stomach. Calum blushed and grinned. Luke stepped out of the trunks by his ankles and awkwardly jumped into the pool with Calum.  
"Hot damn," Calum whispered, hoping he wasn't heard by Luke.  
Luke looked down into the water and blushed, he was in a pool, completely naked, with the boy he secretly had a crush on. He had come out as gay to the band a few weeks ago, but he never told them who he loved.  
Luke licked his lips before blurting out, "You know a few weeks ago when I told everyone I was homosexual?"  
Calum nodded, "Well… I really like you, I-I think I'm… er… in love with… uh… you," Luke finally managed to get out.  
Calum grabbed Luke's face, "I love you too, Luke."  
He pressed their lips together, Luke wrapped his hands around Calum's waist, and Calum smugly inched his hands down to Luke's bum and squeezed it, causing Luke to squeal into Calum's mouth.  
Calum separated himself from Luke's lips and chuckled. In a moment of either being extremely horny or extremely confident, Luke brought his hand down to Calum's hard cock. He gently brushed his finger against the tip, rubbing his palm down the shaft.  
"Fuck, Luke," Calum quietly moaned.  
They quickly got out of the pool, walking over to the sliding glass door. Calum looked inside, seeing if Michael or Ashton were around, but he didn't see them.  
"Ugh, Calum, come on. I need you right now," Luke moaned.  
Calum slowly opened the sliding door, but I guess one of the dumb fucks turned the alarm on because soon enough alarms were blaring through the entire house.  
Calum and Luke quickly shut the door and ran to the alarm system.  
"How do you turn this fucking piece of shit off?" Calum mumbled, pressing in codes he thought were the right ones.  
Next thing Calum knew he was being shoved in front of Luke. Luke hid behind Calum, his dick rubbing against Calum's ass. Calum held back a moan. He realized Michael was standing in front of him, so he covered his cock with his hands.  
"What are you guys doing?" Michael scratched his scalp, "And why are you naked?"  
"W-we were just," Luke started, but Calum finished, "We were skinny dipping in the pool, but then we came back inside and one of you guys turned the alarm on."  
Michael had a sly grin spread across his face, "Skinny dipping, oh?" he said, walking over to the alarm and Luke moved so that Michael would hardly see him.  
Michael typed in the code and the alarms went off. He walked back to his room that he shared with Ashton and winked as he walked away. As soon as the door shut, Luke and Calum ran into their room, Calum pushing Luke onto the bed.  
Luke spread his legs, lying down on his back, "Fuck me, Calum."  
Calum hurriedly got the lube and placed it on the bedside table, "Not just yet," he said.  
Luke sat up, confused, but Calum just sat on the bed and positioned Luke in front of his hard cock, "I want you to suck me off first."  
Luke opened his mouth, leaning down to Calum's cock. He gently brushed his tongue from the bottom of Calum's cock to the tip, taking the head into his mouth.  
"Fuck, Luke, get on with it," Calum said.  
Luke grinned before replying, "Nah, you've been teasing me all day," and brought his hand to Calum's balls, rubbing them gently as he licked around the head of Calum's cock.  
He bobbed his head gently, only bringing his head half down Calum's hard-on. He rubbed Calum's base, flicking his wrist with each pump.  
Eventually he was taking all of Calum in his mouth, bobbing his head. Calum grabbed Luke's hair, "Fuck!" he shouted.  
Luke gently grazed his teeth against Calum's cock, causing Calum to moan softly. He took himself off of Calum, kissing his tip at the end. He got back onto the bed and spread his legs, "Now fuck me."  
Calum grinned and got the lube out. He slicked up one of his fingers and gently pushed it in Luke. Luke took a deep breath through his gritted teeth.  
Calum let Luke adjust before pumping in and out of him at a regular pace.  
"More now, Calum!" Luke moaned.  
Calum grinned as he took his finger out, slicked up his two fingers, and pushed his fingers slowly into Luke. He soon started scissoring Luke's hole as he pumped, and Luke moaned.  
"Are you ready, Luke?" Calum whispered.  
"Ugh, yes! Fuck me now, Calum!"  
He took his fingers out and stood up, bringing Luke's legs over his shoulders. He grabbed onto Luke's hips and slowly brought his cock into Luke. His warm hole clenched around Calum's member, causing him to moan.  
"Calm down, Luke, you have to relax," he told Luke. He took one of his hands off of Luke's hips and started pumping Luke's cock to get him to stop clenching his bum and loosen up.  
He then pushed himself gently in and out of Luke, speeding up with each thrust. Eventually he was bucking his hips with each thrust, both of them moaning repeatedly.  
He kept rubbing Luke's cock, flicking his wrist.  
"F-fuck, Calum, I'm close!" he said, whimpering.  
Calum speeded up his thrusts and rubbed Luke's cock at an extremely fast pace. Luke grabbed onto the sheets and just as he felt Calum hit his prostate, he came into Calum's hand. Just the sight of Luke caused Calum to come as well.  
He pulled himself out of Luke and collapsed next to him, burrowing his head into Luke's neck. He wrapped his arm around Luke's waist and Luke brought his arm around Calum's shoulder. Their breathing was fast, and Calum could hear Luke's heartbeat racing.  
"That was great," Calum finally said before they both fell asleep.


	3. Car Sex

_**Summary:**_ _**the one where calum and luke have sex. in a car.**_ _**Notes:**_ _**well, this really is just porn without a plot. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy it :)**_

The full moon shines light into Luke's car, the radiance casting a white luster on Calum's and Luke's skin. Oh, and the light also illuminated Calum's bulge through his jeans pretty well too, Luke thought. Calum has his head up against the window: sleeping. Luke's eyes are focused on the straight stretch of road, seldom did another car pass by.

Calum groans and slowly opens his eyes, he looks at Luke, admiring his messy blond hair and glowing skin.

"Fuck, Luke." Calum rasps, sleep apparent in his voice, "You look so hot right now." He eyes Luke's tall, slouched figure at the driver's seat.

"If I look so hot, then why don't you suck me off?" Luke jokes. But, it seems that's exactly what Calum has in mind.

Calum turns down the rock station that was playing on the radio. The raven haired boy smiles coyly at the blond and leans slightly towards him, tracing his finger lightly around Luke's inner thigh. He shudders, the friction causing blood to rush to his growing erection. Calum's index finger catches at the zipper of Luke's jeans. He looks up at Luke with pupils expanded with lust. Calum pulls down the zipper. Luke tries to thrust toward his hand to gain any sort of friction, but Calum makes quick work.

Calum struggles to peel of Luke's skinny jeans: his fingers hook underneath the waistband and nails scratch the milky white skin. Luke moans, surprised at the sensation. The black fabric falls down his calves and pools at his ankles. Luke's bulge tents in his plaid boxers.

"Oh, Luke Hemmings. Would you give me the honor of giving you road head?" Calum faux bows. Well, at least the best you could in a car.

"If we die tonight, it's your fault," Luke says.

"We won't die as long as you don't swerve off the fuckin' road," Calum snickers and starts to palm Luke though the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Fuck, Cal," Luke rasps, knuckles turning white on steering wheel. Calum hooks his finger around the elastic of Luke's boxers, lightly dragging the fabric over Luke's veiny cock. Calum bends down, puffing hot breath on the head of his bare member.

"Shit. Stop teasing," Luke is desperate. "Please." Calum kneels in his seat and leans down. He flattens his wet tongue and licks from the bottom of Luke's dick to the top, his muscle swirling around the head. Calum keeps licking up and down Luke's length. His hips involuntarily buck, craving more friction.

"Shit shit shit that's good." Luke mumbles.

Calum grips the boy's small thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh. He spits, the liquid coating the head of his cock and slowly drips down the sides. His lips wrap around the top of the younger boy's dick, sucking softly. Calum's hand pumps the base of his shaft, eliciting delicious moans and whines from Luke.

The tanned boy swallows more of Luke, his moistened lips slowly enveloping his cock. He hollows his cheeks and starts sucking harder, humming around Luke's erection. Luke takes shallow breaths, hips lightly bucking and his cock forcing itself deeper into Calum's wet mouth. Calum sputters, but keeps sucking. His warm spit runs down Luke's dick and onto his inner thighs.

He pops his mouth off of Luke's dick, which is accompanied by Luke whining.

"C'mon, Cal," Luke grunts.

Calum bends down lower and begins to suck on Luke's balls. The blond boy's toes curl in his shoes. His hand tugs at his shaft, Luke's precum dripping down, coating it.

"You're so good with your mouth, babe," Luke breathes. He realizes that he's gripping the steering wheel impossibly hard. He takes a hesitant hand and gently tugs Cal's messy bed hair.

The older boy takes his hand and wraps it around Luke's slicked length, calloused finger tips creating even more friction. He starts pumping fast, thumb rubbing over the precum covered head. Luke looks down at the tanned boy's muscular bicep. It flexes with every tug and Luke thinks that he's never been more turned on.

Luke feels a familiar heat pooling in his abdomen, "I'm close." He bites his lip and whimpers.

Calum hears this and kisses the head of his cock, then slowly deep-throats him, sucking hard. He hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. Calum sputters, saliva dripping down onto the seat cushions and also on Luke's sensitive balls. Luke's panting, his cheeks flush.

"Fucking Christ," Luke's voice cracks. Calum swirls his tongue on Luke's slit. Luke comes with a whine, spilling warm, white ropes of cum in Calum's mouth. The black haired boy hungrily sucks on Luke's cock until he swallows all of his boyfriend's cum. Calum looks up at him with cum dripping down his big lips; he takes a finger and drags it on his lower lip, holding it out to Luke.

"Taste yourself, love," Calum's voice is a bit hoarse.

Luke wraps his pink lips around his finger and bites back a moan.

"Calum, fuck me," Luke pulls over to the side of the road. Nobody would see them, he's sure: they're in a secluded area and its late at night.

Calum growls and grabs his shoulders, pulling his closer into a heated kiss. Luke notices the taste of his salty cum still in Calum's mouth.

Calum breaks off of Luke's lips, breathing hard. "We should push down the seats in the back. It'll give us more room, yeah?" He suggests, but Luke knows that it's a command. The blond nods curtly and opens the glove compartment, hastily grabbing a bottle of lube.

Getting situated in the back of the car is a bit awkward: their long limbs get tangled with each other. They push down the back seats and a flat surface is created.

Luke takes off his restricting boxers. Calum peels off his jeans swiftly and his biceps flex as he takes off his band tee.

Luke stares at the fit boy. The moonlight makes his skin glow: he looks godlike.

Calum stares back at the entranced boy and smirks, "Need help?" His fingertips brush over Luke's rib cage, pulling the shirt over his head and onto the floor.

He leans Luke back. His knees are on either sides of his hips straddling him.

"Let me take control, relax for a while, princess," Calum says in a deep, drawling voice. His hands travel all over Luke's chest, they find their way to his nipples. Calum rubs each pink nub, then pinches them. Without looking at Luke, he starts sucking on one nipple. Luke gasps, arching his back off of the floor of the car. Calum grazes his teeth lightly on the hardened nipples.

"Please. Touch me, daddy."

"Not yet."

Calum's big hands travel down to Luke's thighs. He pushes them apart: spread eagle. Luke's pink ring of muscle twitches in anticipation to what's to come next. Calum pops open the bottle of lube and spreads it generously onto two fingers.

"Princess, I'm gonna start with two fingers this time. I know you can take it." Calum's fingers slowly probe Luke's ass.

"I don't know if I can- fuck!" Luke's worry is replaced with pain as Calum plunges two digits into him. Calum waits for Luke to adjust, not moving his fingers. He starts to kiss Luke to take his mind away from the discomfort.

And it works. Luke grabs Calum's broad shoulders, pulling his as close as possible and deepens the kiss. Calum starts to scissor his tight ass. Luke gasps and breaks off the kiss. His thick and skilled fingers pump in and out fervently until they brush Luke's prostate and-

"Holy shit!" Luke's thighs quiver, wanting more. Calum squeezes in another finger, and curls them. He purposefully misses the boys prostate, wanting to get him worked up. Luke's hips start to buck and Calum uses his free hand and pins his hips down. His fingers graze the base of Luke's cock, Luke goes slack jawed and stifles a groan.

"Fuck, baby, you're so hard. So hard just for daddy, huh?" Calum starts pumping his fingers faster into Luke.

Luke nods and throws his head to the side, dampened hair sticking to his forehead.

"Daddy, please. Need your- fuck. I need.." Luke is breathing hard, his flushed hole is pulsing around Calum's three fingers.

"Use your words, baby," Calum emphasizes every word with a curl of his callused digits, making Luke squirm.

"Need your fat cock, daddy. Please fuck me," Luke bites his plump lip and looks up at Calum with dilated eyes. The older boy pulls his fingers out from Luke's tight heat. The blond whimpers and his hole trembles around the empty space. Calum coats his dick with the warm lube.

He places each arm beside Luke's shoulders; his hard cock is hovering just above Luke's puckered hole. Slowly, he pushes in his head.

"Fill me up. Shit!" Luke digs his fingers into Calum's shoulders as he slowly pushes in his cock. Luke's breathing becomes heavier as he feels Calum's thick thighs against his own. Their hips are pressed together, bodies flush. Luke's brows furrow as he tries to get used to Calum's girth.

"You feel so good, babe. You're so tight for me. So good for daddy" Calum praises. Luke sighs, letting go of air he didn't know he was holding in. He starts to gyrate his hips, and fuck. That feels good.

"You can move, daddy," Luke says promptly. And it's like a godsend, just the words that Calum has been dying to hear. He pulls out his dick slowly until just the head is inside Luke, then roughly pushes back in. Luke lets out an almost inhuman noise. His nails dig into Calum's back and he's sure to leave scratch marks. The burning feeling leaves and is replaced with pleasure.

Calum leans his head down towards Luke, his jawline shimmers with sweat. He kisses Luke and uses his tongue to flick the blond's lip ring. Calum starts to build a rhythm and he fills up the younger boy with his entire cock with each thrust, the boy whimpering with each push.

"You're taking my cock like a pro, huh?" Calum watches in amazement as he sees Luke's tiny hole take his whole cock. Luke's eyes roll to the back of his head as Calum pounds into him, his balls smacking against Luke's ass.

"Fuck. You looks so good. You feel so good, babe." Calum murmurs. Luke can feel every vein on Calum's thick cock, his ring of muscle quakes.

Luke bucks his hips up to meet Calum's thrusts, his cock hits his prostate. Luke's mouth forms into an 'o' shape, a muted whimper making its way out. Calum's powerful thrusts shake his whole body.

"Oh," Luke groans, "Daddy.." Precum from Luke's red cock starts dripping onto his toned stomach. "Touch me. It hurts." Luke tugs fast at his dick, precum running down the sides now. Calum takes both of Luke's wrists in one hand and pins them above the boy's head.

"Daddy cums first, baby," Calum starts thrusting even faster and deeper into Luke, his rhythm becoming erratic. Luke's tired hole starts to tremble around Calum's large cock, pushing the older boy over the edge.

"Luke!" Calum cries out and moans, filling Luke with his hot, white cum. He slowly pulls out his dick, strings of cum from his head connecting to Luke's gaping hole.

"So beautiful," Calum watches as the white liquid drips own Luke's ass. He looks up at the desperate boy and wraps his hand around the ignored cock.

"Cum now, baby," Calum starts to tug the red cock vigorously.

"F-fuck, daddy!" Luke sobs, cumming dry. A small amount of cum shoots onto his pale torso. Their heavy breathing fills the silence inside the car. Calum lays down next to Luke and spoons him. He watches both of their erections deflate.

"Mmm. You were so good, baby," Calum whispers into the shell of Luke's ear, his lips grazing the soft skin.

"Love you, Cal," Luke yawns. Calum pulls the boy closer, holding him with both of his arms.

"Love you too."


	4. No Control

_**Summary:**_ _**Michael and Ashton have way too much loud sex, and Calum and Luke decide to make their displeasure known.**_ _**(Or a random fic based very loosely off that scene in Easy A where Emma Stone has fake sex with that dude from A Cinderella Story. Yup.)**_ _**Notes:**_ _**this spiraled so out of control honestly why**_ _**also as usual i am not a smut queen so this is like 98% just stream-of-thought word vomit i wanted to write something and this is what my brain churned out.**_

Luke hears it in the early hours of the morning, a whispered "Fuck", followed by a loud groan, and he thinks about all the times he could've backed out the band and, therefore, not have had to endure the sounds of two of his best friends going at it in the next room. Another groan bleeds through the walls, and he grabs a pillow to smother himself with as he flops onto his back. He fumbles for his phone and some headphones and jams them in his ears once he finds them tangled in the sheets, jabbing desperately at the home button. A drained battery icon blinks tauntingly back at him, and he lets out his own groan because of course, of course, his phone would be dead the one night Michael and Ashton decide to break the quiet sex rule.

He buries his head further into the pillows as he turns on his side, narrowing his eyes at the clock on the bedside table. It's too early for them to be having sex. He knows they're all jet-lagged but, Christ, isn't there something else they can do? Literally anything else?

Calum seems entirely unbothered by the noises floating through the walls, his body rising and falling steadily with his even breaths. Luke glares at his smooth back, jealous of his blissful ignorance. He thinks about waking him up, forcing him to sit through all of this shit with him, but he's not that much of a dick, and instead spends the next twenty or so minutes pretending he can't hear.

The moans and bed-thumping are beginning to drift into background noise as his eyes slip shut when there's a very poignant, very loud cry that dissolves into Michael gasping "Ash, fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over again, and Luke just can't handle it anymore. He pushes himself up and bangs on the wall, face burning. Everything stills as a quiet settles over the rooms.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, assholes," he yells anyway, even though he's sure the knock on the wall was enough to get his point across.

There's a beat of silence in which Luke thinks they may be contemplating feigning innocence but then a chimed, "Sorry" is coming through the wall. He scrubs a hand over his face and slips back under the covers. He puts up with so much, he really does.

Just as he's settling in, he hears Michael call out, "Can we at least finish?"

Luke buries his face in his hands. "I fucking hate this band." He listens to Michael cackle, followed by Ashton hissing something at him. He sighs. They owe him a long-ass wank session tomorrow, no interruptions, no complaints because he is a saint, honestly. "Fine," he breathes out, and it's not long before they're at it again, Luke holding a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

The next morning he takes his time in the shower, cashing in on his deserved Me Time. When he climbs out, feeling refreshed and relaxed, Calum is just waking up, blinking blearily at him. He eyes him carefully while Luke pulls on some clothes before mumbling, "Did you have a wank?"

He blushes because even though they're all ridiculously close – too close, Luke thinks sometimes – he still gets embarrassed when they talk about "private time." Still, he turns to face Calum and levels him with a look because goddammit, he deserved to get off this morning. "Yes, I did."

Calum raises his eyebrows at his challenging tone and says, "Alright, as long as you didn't use up all the hot water" and then heads to the bathroom himself. He probably did use all the hot water but whatever. He had to listen to his best friends have sex last night; he can use all the hot water he damn well pleases.

Ashton and Michael are already in the kitchen once he gets there, looking rumpled and half-awake. Ashton's making coffee, and there's something burning on the stove, but he doesn't seem to notice as he places a cup in front of a dead-eyed Michael, dropping a kiss on his forehead absentmindedly. When he enters, they both snap to attention, skirting around him sheepishly. He ignores them, grabbing the bread that pops out of the toaster even though it's probably Ashton's and rescuing the burnt eggs from the stove. He sits down across from Michael carefully and takes his time cutting up his eggs and toast before placing each bite in his mouth, chewing slowly and staring Michael down. He squirms a little in his seat, and Luke revels in it. He's an asshole when he wants to be, and he definitely wants to be now.

Ashton's fussing about the kitchen, not doing much of anything. Michael keeps glancing at him and making pointed looks at the chair next to him, but Ashton ignores him, cooking some more eggs and refilling the coffee pot. He's trying so hard to engross himself that when Calum joins them, brushing past him to get to the cups, he jumps and whacks his head one of the low-hanging cupboards. Luke grins to himself as Calum apologizes with a bemused look, turning to get some coffee.

Eventually Ashton runs out of things to keep himself busy and takes a seat to Michael's right, purposefully avoiding Luke's gaze. Luke carries on eating his breakfast, enjoying the torment he's putting them through. As he's placing the last bite of food in his mouth, Ashton finally blurts, "We're sorry."

Luke swallows around a laugh while Calum twists to face them. "Sorry about what?" he asks. Luke's smile only stretches wider as Ashton's face ignites, Michael colouring a similar shade.

"We were... a little loud last night," Michael mutters.

"A little loud?" Calum repeats, eyebrows furrowed as he puts the pieces together. Luke stays quiet, just along for the ride. He doesn't really need the apology; this has happened often enough that he's basically accepted it as part of his life. It doesn't stop it from being awkward, but at least he gets some entertainment out of the trauma. When it all comes together, Calum's eyebrows shoot up as a shit-eating grin pulls across his face. "Oh. Oh, I see. You were –" He stops and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "– busy last night."

Ashton rolls his eyes with a sigh, while Michael returns the eyebrow waggle. At least one of them is repentant.

"Just keep it down next time, or at least give us some warning," he says once Calum and Michael's eyebrow wiggling goes on for too long. Ashton nods earnestly, and Michael nods along once Ashton gives him a nudge with his elbow.

"Now that that's all sorted," Michael announces, making a big show of stretching before immediately pulling Ashton into his lap and nuzzling into his neck. Ashton lets out a little squeak and leans away from him, but Michael is persistent and follows him until they're almost falling out of the chair. Luke laughs at them as he puts away his dishes. If he's lucky, he'll get a couple weeks of peace before he hears them at it again.

It's not a couple of weeks.

In fact, it's barely even a week before Luke's getting woken up again, this time by a pillow tossed at his face. He sits up groggily and looks around him, disoriented.

"What's going on?" he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

"Is this what you sat through last week?" Calum demands, eyes bulging at the wall behind him. Luke wants to laugh as he hears the familiar moans permeating the space.

"Yeah, but there was more..." He sits up properly and prepares himself. "'Fuck, Ash,'" he imitates, running a hand through his hair for effect. Calum laughs, eyes squinting shut.

"That was pretty accurate, actually," he tells him as he hoists himself up as well, mirroring Luke's position. He lets out a groan and drags a hand down his chest, uttering a breathy, "Michael, yeah, yeah, right there" that actually does sound kind of similar to Ashton. Luke tries to stifle his laughter, feeling a little bad for making fun of his friends. Calum keeps going, though, moaning and crying out exaggeratedly, and it's so funny Luke can't help but join in until they're both making ridiculous sex sounds that keep getting louder.

They're trying to snuff out their laughter, slapping hands over their mouths to cover their snickering, when they realize the room next door is oddly silent. They stare, bewildered, at the wall until their door is banging open, Ashton and Michael barging in looking dishevelled and alarmed.

"Uh," Luke says as they glance between the two of them on their respective beds, looking just as confused as they feel.

"Were we being too loud?" Calum asks innocently, and Luke could honestly kiss him.

Ashton and Michael at least have the decency to look a little ashamed before Michael asks, "You two aren't having sex?"

"What?" Luke splutters.

"Dude, we were imitating you two. You woke us up again," Calum explains. Ashton tips his head back and whispers a quiet, exasperated "Oh, my god" to himself while Michael snickers. "Seriously, at least try to be a little discreet, would you?" Calum pleads, and Ashton mumbles another apology before he and Michael leave.

"Christ," Calum mutters once the door shuts. "They're like fucking rabbits."

"I know."

Calum lays back, adjusting his pillows. "It really says something that we can do pretty much spot on imitations of their sex voices. We should get a medal, really. They don't deserve our friendship."

Luke laughs and settles into his bed as well, calming down. "We're too good for this world."

"Shining beacons of understanding in this sex-crazed band. We deserve to be recognized."

Luke hums in response, already drifting off. His eyes are sliding shut when he hears, just barely, Calum murmuring, "Maybe next time we should wake them up."

His eyes pop open as he cranes his neck to stare at Calum, heart rattling in his ribcage, but Calum's back is to him, breathing already even, leaving Luke lying awake at night, thinking about what the hell that even means.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Calum groans late one evening as the familiar bumping starts up again. Luke's been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour when they first started, praying for death, whether it be his or his bandmates. They really need to talk about this more seriously.

"We'll ban sex in the house!" Calum declares, loud enough that Luke knows they must have heard. "It's like living in a goddamn porno," he grumbles as he props himself up, rubbing wearily at his eyes. "You been up long?"

"Like an hour."

Calum snaps his head towards him, mouth a little agape. "An hour? Shit, man, you could've woken me up."

Luke shrugs. The truth is, he'd been pretty wrapped up in his own thoughts before Michael and Ashton started getting really loud. Calum's insinuation from the other night had been niggling at him for ages, constantly on the outskirts of his mind. He's never really considered anything romantic or even just purely sexual with any of his bandmates – at least not until Michael and Ashton finally got their shit together and stopped dancing around their feelings. Seeing them more or less work out made him think maybe it was okay to date within the band. But obviously after that point his choices were pretty limited. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think Calum was hot because, you know, he is, but as far as he knew Calum had never expressed interest in anything with Luke. Sure, they snuggle a lot and can get kind of handsy with each other but they mostly play that up for the fans, or, at least, that's what he thought they were doing. Now, he's not so sure.

He's taking too long to respond, Calum waiting for him to say something. "Figured both of us don't have to sit through this."

"How considerate of you."

Luke shrugs again, pushes himself up. "Wanna go play FIFA or something?"

Calum seems to consider it, but then a particularly punctuated moan makes him roll his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "I don't think it's going to be any quieter in the living room." He scoots over and pats the vacant space next to him. "Come cuddle, Lukey."

It seems weird to lay next to his best friend while his other best friends go at it in the next room, especially in light of the vague possibility that Calum maybe wants to bang him, but he's staring at him expectantly and Luke is a people-pleaser at heart so he hauls himself out of his bed and next to Calum, who immediately secures his arms around Luke's waist and nuzzles into the space between his shoulder blades. This is comfortable, familiar, and Luke finds himself settling into the hold.

"It's kind of hot if you pretend it's not them," Calum says into his back, words muffled by the cotton of his shirt. Luke blushes even though Calum can't see his face, shifting in his grip. "Was that too far?" Calum laughs as he tightens his arms around him, pulling their bodies closer together.

"No," Luke says because it's true. If he's particularly desperate or horny or both and Michael and Ashton are having at it, it's easy enough to close his eyes and pretend they're just some strangers fucking in the room next door. He's not sure if that's more or less fucked up but he tries not to think about it too much.

"I've... heard you, you know, getting off," Calum mumbles, "to them."

Luke is pretty sure he could die right now and be perfectly okay with it. "Oh, God," he groans, covering his face with his hands. Again, Calum can't see him, but he's so embarrassed he thinks he might combust.

Calum laughs and gives his waist a squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Like what?"

"'Quit wanking to your best friends having sex, you freak' probably would've done the trick."

Calum huffs out a laugh and tangles their legs together, pressing them even closer so that his body is molded to Luke's. "It was kind of hot anyway," is what Luke swears he hears but maybe he's just trying to soothe his ego.

"What?" he asks despite himself.

"You make some porn-worthy noises when you're going to town on yourself, Lucas," Calum says more clearly, and now Luke is one thousand percent sure he's going to die.

"I'm sleeping now," he announces instead of acknowledging any of what just happened and feels Calum chuckle against him.

He wakes up to Calum rutting sleepily into his hip. His first reaction is to spring away because, yeah, they're close, but they're not that close and after last night's conversation and all of the other shit, Luke's not sure he can handle anymore embarrassing sex stuff with Calum. He tries to pry himself out of his grip but some way he shifts must feel pretty damn good because Calum's whimpering in his ear and it's doing exactly nothing for Luke's awkward morning wood. He doesn't exactly want to just lie there and let Calum rub up against him, but he also doesn't exactly want to... not do that. He twists around to look at Calum's face, finds him still basically asleep, and it both eases and annoys him to know that Calum's probably just having some enjoyable dream and Luke just happens to be there and it's not, you know, a legitimate sex thing.

Which is weird because does he want it to be a legitimate sex thing? His suspicions from that first night they made fun of Michael and Ashton won't leave him alone. He doesn't really think of Calum like that. They've been friends for years; it'd be like fucking his brother... except not at all because Calum is all lean and smooth lines, perfect curves and sinews and weirdly hairless which Luke is kind of okay with and, yeah, he's maybe super attracted to him but that doesn't necessarily mean he wants to kiss him or anything. But the more he thinks about it the more okay with it he becomes, and he finds himself caving, pushing back against Calum, wiggling his hips a little for some friction. Calum makes that same whimpering noise, and, yeah, he's apparently super into that. He does it again, and Calum presses closer, breathing out a wrecked 'fuck' into his ear, which is even better, and Luke whines, reaches down to press his palm to his crotch. He's not sure how long they stay like that, grinding helplessly on each other but at some point Calum properly wakes up, and Luke freezes, bracing himself for Calum to leap away, make some sort of joke so they can laugh off how completely and totally weird this whole thing is. And there is that brief pause, that moment where he's sure Calum has an internal freak out and is preparing himself to get the hell away from Luke, but instead he grits out, "Why are you stopping?" and rolls his hips up against his ass.

Luke's not sure what universe he's living in as he and Calum continue to grind against one another. He's palming helplessly at himself, just enough to alleviate the basic need but not enough to really get off. His brain is refusing to register what's happening, and he for some reason thinks if he comes, it'll make everything too real so he just keeps a hand pressed to his dick and rides along with Calum's fluid motions.

"Fuck," Calum sighs just below his ear where his lips are pressed against his pulse, not quite kissing, just sort of resting there. "M'gonna come in my pants."

"Oh, my God," Luke chokes out because, yeah, okay, that's weirdly hot, makes him feel powerful in a way he didn't know was possible. They keep moving together for awhile longer until Calum halts abruptly and shudders, tensing up behind him before melting, his arms relaxing as his hands slide down to hold Luke's hips.

"Holy shit," Calum exhales, and Luke barely nods in agreement. He's still hard and figures he'll probably have to take care of himself later, Calum too blissed out to do anything at the moment. But then he feels Calum's fingers fiddling with the top of his sweatpants, ghosting just below the hem. His touch is feather-light and it sets his skin on fire, chasing the sensation. A part of him reminds himself who's doing this, who's making him rut into the air like a cat in heat, that it's Calum and that he should be freaked out because this is his best friend making him feel this way. But then Calum's hand wraps around him, and he has a hard time focusing on anything else.

"Is this okay?" Calum whispers. It's all he can do to nod his head vehemently, pressing up into his touch. He gives a few hesitant strokes, and Luke can't help the loud groan that escapes his lips, the relief so good, so perfect. Calum pulls his hand away and spits in it, diving back in before Luke can complain, and the slick pull is better. He's trying to be quiet, worrying away at his lip ring while Calum flicks his wrist at just the right angle, thumb brushing over the head of his dick now and again.

He grips Calum's forearm, fingernails biting into the tattooed skin as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. "Fuck," he warns, head dropping back to rest against the top of Calum's, where he's bent awkwardly, trying to get a look at Luke coming undone beneath him. Calum twists his wrist a final time, and Luke hisses, striping the front of his shirt.

They stay cuddled together despite the stickiness, listening to each other breathe. Luke thinks he should probably be more worried, more weirded out by this whole mutual jerk off session, than he is but if Calum's not freaking out then he's going to try not to either. He's maybe okay with more mutual jerk off sessions in the future. Maybe even mutual blow jobs. He's never gone down on a guy before, but he thinks Calum would probably be a pretty patient teacher.

"We should probably shower," Calum says into the silence, and again Luke nods, twisting around to face him. It's easier to look him in the eye than he expected.

"Was that weird?" he asks.

"A little. Maybe. I don't know. Was it weird for you?"

"Kind of."

Calum pauses. "But, like, a good weird, right?"

Luke considers it. "Yeah. Definitely a good weird."

Calum smiles at him, soft and open. "Could we... could we do that again maybe?"

"Uh, yeah," Luke mumbles, suddenly extremely embarrassed. "I'd be okay with that."

"Cool."

They lie there for a bit longer, until Calum starts to squirm and eventually gets up, complaining about the jizz in his pants. It makes Luke's face burn, but Calum just winks suggestively as he flounces off to the shower. Once he's out of the room, Luke rolls onto his back, scrubs a hand down his face and wonders what he's getting himself into.

"I'm going to kill them," Luke declares as Michael and Ashton start up yet again, their voices bleeding through the walls. "I want one moment of peace; just one," he cries, running a hand through his hair. "Is that so much to ask?"

"Apparently," Calum says. He flops onto his side so he's facing Luke, burying his face into his pillow as Ashton moans loudly. "Christ."

"I hate them."

"Me too."

"How do we make them stop?"

Calum unearths his face from the pillows to wiggle his eyebrows. "Well, we could, you know..."

His expression makes Luke's stomach twist in anticipation. It's been almost a week since their bizarre early morning jerk off session, and Luke has been itching for round two. He hadn't pushed it, careful to respect Calum's space. He figures if he wants it to happen again, Calum will say or do something. It's weird enough already with them avoiding talking about it; he doesn't need to add his pathetic horny feelings into the mix. Calum hasn't been acting differently since they got each other off so Luke's at least reassured that everything between them is okay, regardless of the sex. He kind of hopes he just has to be patient, that maybe he just needs some time. Maybe tonight it will all pay off.

"We could what?" he asks, his mouth dry.

"We could imitate them again. That seemed to work last time."

That's certainly not what he was expecting and the disappointment he feels is very real. But as much as he'd like to get his hands on Calum, he'd also really love to stop hearing his best friends have sex. And Calum's right; the imitations did seem pretty effective so he pushes himself upright and prepares to make some of the most exaggerated, mocking sex noises of his life.

"C'mere." Calum gestures to his bed, shifting over to make room for Luke. It's all very familiar and sends a thrill down his spine. Luke joins him anyway. "You ready?" Calum asks, levelling him with a look like they're going into battle or something. He nods and Calum grins, letting out a loud groan that sounds horrifyingly similar to Michael. Luke tries not to laugh as he attempts to mirror the grunt, pitching his voice to hopefully sound a little like Ashton. Calum gives him a thumbs up, and they keep going, overlapping one another and getting progressively louder. They're both bouncing in their seats so Calum stands, dragging Luke up with him so they can jump, knocking the bed frame against the wall and making the bed springs creak. They're still gasping and moaning between giggles, gripping onto each other's arms to keep themselves steady. They keep stumbling closer and closer together, until they're too close, breathing in each other's laughs. Luke thinks they're close enough to kiss, that maybe he could kiss Calum now without any reservations. He's staring at Calum's mouth, and he knows Calum knows he is but he can't stop because now that the thought is in his head it won't leave, rattling around in there like it's the only thing that matters.

They've stopped bouncing, stopped moaning, are just looking at each other. Luke leans in, making his intentions known but leaves some space, waits for Calum to meet him halfway because he doesn't want this if Calum doesn't too. When he doesn't reciprocate right away, Luke knows, knows that morning was just a one-off thing, and he's disappointed, sad even, but he's not going to push it. Things are okay right now, and he'd rather keep them that way. He starts to pull back, but then Calum's hand is at the back of his neck and he's pulling him in, pressing their lips and their chests together as they wobble unsteadily on the bed.

Kissing Calum is wonderful and not at all what he thought it'd be. He's gentle and soft but insistent and Luke is all about it. He cups Calum's cheek, brushes his thumb across the sharp angle of his cheekbone. He thinks he could probably do this all day if he wanted to. Calum's other hand is at his hip, thumb rubbing smooth circles on the bone there. He feels his hand slip towards the base of his spine, then lower, dipping down and cupping his ass. They pull apart for a breath and Calum whispers, "You have a cute ass" into his mouth, and it makes him both laugh and preen.

"Your's is better than mine," Luke tells him, which is true because everyone knows Calum has the best butt in the band.

"True," Calum concedes, "but not everyone can have as perky a butt as mine."

Luke laughs and Calum takes the opportunity to tip them back onto the bed, landing half on top of him. Their legs clunk against one another clumsily and they almost bash their heads together, but Luke just laughs again, takes Calum's face in his hands and kisses him some more, before trailing his lips down his neck and to his collarbones. Calum has great collarbones, honestly. Luke could probably write a song all about the damn things but settles for biting a mark there, enjoying the hiss that falls out of Calum's mouth. He keeps going, sucks a bruise where his shoulder curves into his neck, and then another slightly above that.

Calum makes an appreciative noise as he sucks another mark just below his jaw, and Luke smirks before pecking it. "C'mere," Calum almost slurs, drawing his face back to his. He kisses him, hard, and lets a hand trail down his chest to the hem of his sweatpants. He pushes at them, Luke wiggling to try and help him get them off. Calum's impatient, gets them shoved down to about mid-thigh, along with his boxers, before he's trying to get a hand on him. "I wanna see," he mumbles, pushing them apart a little so he can glance down at his hand wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly, almost lazily.

"Oh, my God," he sighs, and it intrigues Luke, the fact that watching him get off is apparently something Calum is into. He files it away for later, something to consider. "You're so pretty," Calum mumbles into his shoulder. Luke feels his face burn, muttering a sarcastic "thanks" before ducking down to kiss him.

Calum turns his head so Luke only catches the corner of his mouth and levels him with a stare. "No, really. You look amazing like this. I didn't get to see you come last time; I want to see it now." His slack grip tightens a little as he picks up the pace, making Luke choke, hips stuttering up, and distracting him before he can snark back. These pathetic, breathy groans keep slipping through his lips, his teeth clamped down on his lip ring in an effort to keep quiet. But Calum's murmuring encouraging words into his ear, urging him to be louder, telling him how great he looks and sounds, and Luke didn't think he would need praise in bed but his brain apparently really appreciates it because all it's doing is making it harder for him to keep it down.

"Come on, Luke, wanna hear you. You can be louder than that."

"Fuck you," he moans, and Calum laughs, a huffed out little thing, before egging him on some more, and it works because Luke is competitive as hell, especially with himself, so he lets his bottom lip go and groans, loud enough that he feels like it echoes in the quiet of their room.

"Fuck yes," Calum pushes out, jaw clenched and eyes bright as noises tumble from Luke's mouth. Luke reaches for him, sticks a hand down Calum's pants, and grips him, starting up a rhythm he hopes matches Calum's. Even if it doesn't, he seems responsive, arching into his touch and burying his head into the crook of his neck.

Luke is either extremely talented at jerking off or Calum was really desperate to be touched because they're both falling apart soon after, Calum's choked off groan muffled into his skin as Luke practically yells Calum's name. They're sweaty and sticky after but so spent, Calum collapsing to the side with an arm tossed across Luke's torso after he helps pull up Luke's pants. He's breathing hard and so is Calum and again, he thinks he should maybe be weirded out by all of this but, to be honest, he just had a pretty phenomenal orgasm and his brain is fuzzy and he just doesn't care. They should probably talk about it at some point but for now, he just wants to cuddle and sleep.

Calum apparently has a similar idea, as he lets himself be manhandled into being the little spoon, Luke's long arms wrapping around him securely. "That was fucking awesome," he breathes and Luke nods, his nose brushing at the coarse hair at the nape of his neck, tickling it.

"Sleep now," he mumbles. Calum makes an agreeable noise in the back of his throat as they settle into one another, about to drift off.

But then there's a pounding on the wall that makes Calum twist around in his arms as they both stare at it before they hear Michael calling, "Okay, we get it, point made. We'll keep it down."

"Just please no more sex noises," Ashton pleads. "If we don't have to hear you two, we'll never have sex again."

"That you can hear," Michael adds, followed by a loud wallop that sounds like a smack from Ashton.

They stare at one another for a moment, both shocked into silence. Honestly, Luke had kind of forgotten why they'd started this in the first place, but remembering adds some bonus satisfaction on top of everything radiating from his body. Calum's face splits into a shit-eating grin and Luke mirrors it as they dissolve into hushed snickers, cuddling closer and bumping noses.

"I forgot about them," Calum laughs.

"Me too."

"Serves them right, horny maniacs."

"Mhm," Luke hums, already soft and pliant and prepared to slip back into sleep. Calum snakes his arms around his waist, hands resting at the base of spine and fingertips dipping low. "Dude, we literally just got off," Luke mumbles.

"I know, but I think our fellow bandmates deserve to be subjected to the same torture we've been putting up with for months."

Luke huffs out a laugh. The suggestion is tempting. "M'tired," he says anyway.

"You don't have to do any work," Calum tells him, and Luke's eyes pop open to him smiling slyly at him as he kisses down his chest.

"Christ," he mutters, tugging at his hair, and Calum lets out an exaggerated groan that's definitely insincere and loud enough to be heard, coupled with an eyebrow wiggle that makes Luke giggle.

"For fuck's sake!" Michael shouts at them, making Calum snort and clamber back up, pressing a quick kiss to Luke's mouth before settling in his arms.

"We'll get back at them tomorrow," he says with a wink before rolling over. Luke molds himself to Calum's back and sighs contently, secretly thanks Michael and Ashton for having no control whatsoever over their hormones. He nuzzles into the warmth of Calum's body and gives his waist a tight squeeze. Life is confusing but good, and he's honestly too tired and blissed out to sort through the mess of feelings he should be dealing with. For now, he's happy enough to stay snuggled up to Calum's back and drift off to sleep.


	5. I've Just Realized

"WHAT? You are not serious, are you?" Ashton looked away from his phone and stared at Calum, who was sitting on another sofa, across from him. "Of course you're not serious," he added, not finding the conversation amusing at all. "For a minute, I really thought you were going out of your mind," Ashton said, taking his time to enunciate the last part of his sentence slowly to put as much emphasis as possible into his words.

"I don't know about you but I'm on his side. Calum, my buddy, I've got your back," on that, Michael shifted closer to Calum and ruffled his hair.

"Michael? Come on, Calum is being stupid and being his friends, we have to reason him." Ashton glared at the blonde lad.

"Exactly, he is my friend and I'm with him," Michael shrugged.

"Thanks Michael," Calum smiled.

"What about Luke?" Ashton asked quietly.

"Oh, Luke will be fine and besides, this has to stay between the three of us," Michael explained and looked at Ashton for several seconds, waiting for him to answer.

"Is there any way I can change your minds?" Ashton asked instead.

"Uhh… no, I don't think so. It looks like it's you versus Calum and me."

"Michael, you know what? Calum is being awfully quiet after that enormous declaration he just made while you are talking too much. So, shut up."

Michael ignored Ashton's comment and flung his arm around Calum's shoulder. "Just ignore him, I believe in you," Michael mumbled to the younger lad, who nodded appreciatively.

"Well this is stupid and I trust it's the beers talking and not you. I'm off to bed and I hope a good night sleep will restore your sanity… both of you," Ashton eyed Michael and Calum and got off the couch. He walked to the door and waved at his two friends as he imitated Calum in a mocking tone, "I think Luke and I… together… blah, blah, blah…"

*.*.*.*.*

Forty-nine hours later, forty-nine long hours later, at around 11:23 PM, Calum had finally made his way to Luke's hotel room. Of course, the day following the night when Calum had made that statement to his bandmates, Ashton had again tried to talk him out of everything he wanted to do; in the end, it was still just him and Michael against Ashton but that was fine with him. Contrary to what he thought, the room was obscured and the chances were: Luke was already fast asleep. Since Luke's room was similar to his own, Calum advanced in the direction he knew the bed was.

However, his calculation was not completely correct and he had not predict a shoe to be in his path. A shoe that was the cause of him tripping and landing on the carpet, with a groan. At the sound of a thud, Luke immediately opened his eyes and peeked to his right and left, for any sign of intruders. Slowly, without making any noise, the blonde pushed himself into a sitting position. Again, there was a groan and Luke let of a sigh of relief; no strangers had barged into his room after all.

"Calum?"

"I'm ok," the other boy replied as he raised an arm, feeling stupid later since the room was still plunged into darkness and Luke probably could not see him. "Don't turn on the lights," he warned when he heard Luke shift on the bed.

"Oh-kay," Luke replied unsure as he stopped his previous action. "What… what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

Calum got to his feet and dusted his PJs before finally making his way to the bed. "Yeah… I just… I couldn't sleep… Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I was just relaxing, I heard you coming," Luke said, choosing not to mention he was scared someone had slipped pass their security and gotten into his room; the guys would never let him see the end of that episode. As it was, some things were better not to be mentioned.

A frown appeared on Calum's face as he sat beside the younger lad, his brain working triple speed while he tried to figure out what to say to Luke. What kind of fool was he? Calum shook his head; a smart person would have planned it all the way before entering Luke's room, in the first place. Truth was, he had already planned the whole situation in his head thirty minutes earlier; he even thought of different scenarios with different outcomes and different possible reactions from Luke. Nonetheless, at some point between changing into his pyjamas, exiting his room, walking down the brightly lit hotel corridor, entering Luke's room and sitting in front of the younger lad, Calum forgot all that he had intended to say.

"Calum? Are you ok?" Luke asked with concern when he heard nothing from his friend for the past 30 seconds.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it about a new song?" Luke smiled excitedly.

"Nope… it's something else and…" Calum took a pause before licking his lips and speaking again. "I don't know how to say it."

"Uh… oh, that's simple. First, roll your tongue a couple of times in your mouth, second, open your mouth and third, start talking," Luke laughed.

"Yeah, so, the thing is… well…" Calum paused and decided to have a go at it. "I've just realised I like you."

There it was: silence. Calum knew it; Luke would freak out. Yeah, he was absolutely certain Luke would kick him out as soon as he regained his ability to talk. Luke burst out laughing, clapping his hands together at the same time and breaking the silence. Calum frowned; there was nothing funny about the situation. There he was, worried about what Luke would think of him and all his friend could do was laugh? That was not helping at all. Luke calmed himself when he realised his friend was not laughing.

"You're joking? Right, you are."

"Huh… no," Calum replied shortly.

"Oh, ok."

"I-huh… I totally understand if you don't feel the same… just wanted to let you know. Um… I guess… I'll just go… and sleep… or something."

On that, Calum got up and walked to the door, again tripping on the shoe but swiftly managing to keep his balance that time. Once he was in the corridor, Calum leant against the wall and let out a sigh. Part one was done. All he had to do was wait for Luke to do something. Knowing Luke, Calum knew he would definitely do something. If the blonde was not freaked out, he would act casual and maybe start taking a liking to Calum. If the situation was not completely positive and Calum had actually managed to get to him and he was panicking, he would probably be grumpy and throw a drama fit that no one would be able to escape. Again sighing, Calum closed the door to his hotel room. He dropped himself on the bed and closed his eyes; it was past midnight and he probably should get some sleep. The truth was: with his mind in such dilemma, he doubted he would be able to sleep at all.

*.*.*.*.*

"Calum?" Luke called as he poked his head through the door of Calum's hotel room.

"Yeah? I'm in here," Calum replied from the bathroom.

Luke closed the door behind him and made his way into the room. "So, wanna hang out tonight?"

Calum thought back to the conversation that he had had with Luke three night ago. "Yeah…" taking his phone, Calum jumped on the bed, where Luke was already sitting, and laid on his stomach. "So, what's up?"

"Hmm… nothing… it's just that I've been thinking about what you said, the other night."

Calum bit his lip as he looked at Luke. "Can we forget I said anything? It was stupid of me and I understand that you don't feel the same. This is so embarrassing."

"I was gonna say that I haven't stopped thinking about what you said. It just keeps ringing in my ear. I think I like you too," Luke said as he looked from his shoes to Calum.

"Really?" Calum smiled.

"Yeah…"

Calum tossed his phone aside and poked Luke in the side. "Really? You like me?"

"Yes… stopppp," Luke whined as he pushed Calum's index away.

Calum laughed, pulling Luke into a hug and tipping them backward so that they both fell on the mattress, causing Luke to laugh as well. As their laughter subsided, both boys stared at each other. Luke licked his lips and leant closer, tentatively pressing them against Calum's. When Calum did not pull away, Luke pressed his lips harder and enclosed them around Calum's, moving them slowly. Bringing his hand to Calum's cheek, Luke stroked the older lad's ear before slipping his hand to the back of Calum's head and burying his fingers into the latter's dark hair. Within a couple seconds, Calum was kissing him back and Luke smiled against his lips. The guitarist snaked his free hand under Calum's T-shirt and rubbed his side, feeling Calum's warm skin under his fingertips.

When the two lads pulled away to catch their breath, Calum immediately rolled them over so that he was on top because he was a man who liked to be in control, especially in bed. Pushing Luke's legs apart, Calum settled between them, connecting his lips to Luke's again. Luke slipped his hand inside Calum's sweatpants and squeezed his butt; Calum was not the only one who liked control. The brunette turned his head to the side and let out a gasp when Luke thrust his hips upward once against his. Smiling at the reaction he got, the younger lad continuously rocked his hips against Calum's, rubbing their penises together again and again. Calum felt powerless; he wanted to be the one to lead this thing if something was going to happen, which he knew it would but instead, he just gripped the sheets tight and clenched his teeth as Luke moved from under him.

"Fuck! Hold on!" Calum breathed into Luke's ear.

"What?"

"Slow down…"

Luke smirked, pushing Calum off him and climbing on top of him. He wasted no time in pulling the older lad's boxers out of the way and down his legs. Slowly, he bent down, leaving a trail of kisses down Calum's chest to his hipbone. Taking a quick look at Calum's face, Luke pecked the tip of his penis and then moved to his balls. He brought his middle finger to his mouth and sucked on it before directing it to Calum's hole. Calum quickly opened his eyes and tensed his muscles at the feel of something at his entrance; he was not ready for that. In fact, he had thought Luke would have been the one in that position. Sensing his apprehension, Luke pressed his palm against Calum's stomach and rubbed his skin in soothing circles while his mouth pressed small wet kisses to his inner thighs.

While breathing through his mouth, Calum willed himself to relax because judging by the way Luke was trying to calm him down, it seemed like the younger lad really wanted it. 'Come on Cal, you can do it. It can't be so bad,' Calum mentally reassure himself. Luke smiled as he pushed the tip of his finger past the ring of muscles. He moved the finger around a few times before pulling it out. Saliva was not slippery enough and they would need something else if they wanted to go all the way. The blonde sat on his haunches as he looked around the room. Calum again opened his eyes to look at Luke, who was biting his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't happen to have lube, do you?" Luke creased his eyebrows as he again turned to Calum, who shook his head negatively. "Do you at least have a condom?"

"Yeah, in my bag."

Luke eyed the two bags on the floor. "Which one of them?"

"I… huh… I don't remember."

"Seriously?" Luke shifted and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

Calum frowned and bit his lower lip when Luke exited the room after peeping in the hallway. Was Luke mad at him and not want to have sex with him because he did not own lube or condom? Shrugging, Calum laid back on the mattress. He already did what he had to do; he told Luke that he liked him and the younger boy did the same. So, he was all good. He had barely slid his hand over his penis when the door opened and Luke entered the room again.

"Lube and condom," the blonde said as he walked to the bed.

"Where did you get lube?"

"I had it. I use it when I need some relief."

"Yeah?" Calum smirked.

"Shut up. I don't play with my ass. I only use it when jerking off. It makes is more slippery and it feels better."

"I didn't say anything," Calum laughed.

"Stop talking now."

Luke knelt on the bed and pulled Calum in a sitting position, taking his shirt off and throwing it away carelessly. In turn, Calum wasted no time in getting Luke naked as well. The moment there were no more clothes separating them, Luke again pushed Calum backward and crashed his lips against Calum's parted one, taking him by surprise. Their mouth moved together and so did their hips after Luke pushed Calum's legs apart and settled between them. When their erections made contact with each other, Calum pulled away and turn his head to the side to take a deep breath. Luke connected his mouth to Calum's neck and sucked on the skin. He then trailed his mouth lower down to Calum's chest and stomach to stop below his hip and look at him.

He pressed a kiss to Calum's thigh while his hands opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Fingers, which he inserted into Calum's hole, one at a time, moving them around and stretching him. Calum licked his lips, trying to adjust to the feeling because he knew Luke's penis was much, much bigger than his fingers, and it would be painful if he did not relax. Three minutes later, the younger lad pulled his hand away and repositioned himself. Taking hold of his penis, Luke rubbed the head at Calum's entrance, teasing him. Calum bit his lips, frowning; when did Luke wear a condom and how did he not realise it?

"Ok?" Luke mumbled.

"Yeah," Calum nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure."

Slowly, while keeping his eyes on Calum's face, Luke pushed the head inside and waited for a couple of seconds. When Calum showed no sign of pain or discomfort, he pushed inside completely and started moving his hips back and forth and he moved in and out of Calum. He leant forward and supported himself on his arms, still looking at Calum's face. Calum bit his lower lip and turned his head to the side while Luke moved closer and attached his mouth to the side of the other boy's neck. The brunette let out a gasp when Luke bit down hard on his skin. The younger boy smiled against Calum's neck and pressed a kiss to the reddened skin before pulling away. Instead, he connected his lips to Calum's as his hips kept going at the same pace; he was in no hurry to finish what had been started.

Calum wrapped an arm around the other boy's neck and buried his free hand in his hair while their lips moved heatedly against each other. Tentatively, the younger boy moved his hips in a circular motion and tried to keep up with Luke's pace. While their hips kept working on their own accord, the two boys stared into each other's eyes intently. Their mouth met again and they impatiently sucked on each other's lips, pulling away to breathe and then going back at it again. Calum moaned into Luke's mouth when the other boy pushed his legs upward, folding him in half, and tried to go deeper than he already was.

*.*.*.*.*

"Hey guys," Calum waved at Michael and Ashton as he rubbed his eyes and walked into Michael's hotel room.

"Hi," Michael smiled while the drummer only waved back at him.

"So, there's something I have to show you. I mean, it's rather make you listen."

"What is it? Don't tell me Luke…" Ashton stared at him.

Calum shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through it with a grin and then playing an audio recording.

"So, what's up?" Calum's voice was heard.

"Hmm… nothing… it's just that I've been thinking about what you said, the other night."

"Can we forget I said anything? It was stupid of me and I understand that you don't feel the same. This is so embarrassing."

"I was gonna say that I haven't stopped thinking about what you said. It just keeps ringing in my ear. I think I like you too."

"Really?" the smiled was apparent in Calum's voice.

"Yeah…"

"Really? You like me?"

"Yes… stopppp."

"So?" Calum smiled. "According to the bet, if I get Luke to say that to me, I win."

Michael frowned. "You mean, we win. Don't forget that we were on the same side."

"Yeah, that's it," Calum nodded.

"I can't believe it," Ashton said slowly.

"And according to that same bet, if we win, which we did, you owe us $200 each."

"Damn!" Ashton pulled out his wallet and handed them both some notes. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Really?" Calum laughed. "I think you did, that's why you kept our money ready."

"Yeah Ashton, you didn't stand a chance of winning. I had faith in my man and I knew he would do it," Michael flung an arm around Calum's shoulder.

"Looks like we're going shopping," Calum smiled as he turned around but he stopped abruptly when he saw Luke leaning in the doorway. 'Shit, I hope he didn't heard anything.'

"Going somewhere? Not so fast," Luke said as he walked further into the room.

"Hi," Calum said, a tiny smile on his lips.

Luke walked past Calum and Michael and high fived with Ashton. "What's up, mate?"

"So, how did it go?" Ashton asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I did it."

Calum looked at Michael and then at Ashton and Luke, before frowning. "What's going on?"

"According to the real, grown-up, bet, I win if I can get you to sleep with me," Luke shrugged.

The brunette's mouth dropped open as he looked at his friends, one by one. "What?"

"Yeah. If I'm not mistaken, you owe me and Ash $500 each. So…" Luke grinned as he looked at Michael.

"Huh… how can I be sure you really won?" Michael questioned.

"I dunno… ask Calum."

"Cal?" Michael turned to the boy in question.

"Yeah… but how? A bet? To sleep with me?"

"The other day when you were telling Michael and Ashton about it, I was standing right, in the doorway, just like I was today. The next day I made a bet of my own with these two. And look, I won."

"You knew all about it?"

"Michael, our money? Turns out, we are going shopping," Luke grinned again.

"But I don't have that much money with me. I didn't think you'd really do it and I didn't at all think Calum will let it happen."

"Well, we'll be waiting in my room," Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, don't take all your time, we're waiting," Ashton laughed.

"Looks like you just got pranked, Baby," Luke patted Calum's cheek and flung an arm around Ashton's shoulder as the two left the room, leaving Calum to rub his cheek and Michael to stare at their retreating figures.


	6. Caught

"What are you looking at?"

Luke froze when hearing his best friend's voice come from over his shoulder. He could hear the smirk in his voice. Luke closed the magazine/catalog as fast as he could, but judging by the look on Calum's face, he was too late.

"N-nothing…" Luke stuttered as he blushed. Not a cutesy kind of blush, more of a I'm-embarrassed-as-fück kind of blush.

Calum grabbed the catalog from Luke who reluctantly let it go. Calum smirked more while seeing the rest of it's contents, flipping the pages slowly. Séx toys, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, and more. Luke was just browsing, maybe getting slightly hard while thinking of doing naughty things to him self.

"Why were you looking at this?" Calum asked in an innocent tone. As if he didn't already know why, because maybe, late at night, when Luke thinks everyone is sleeping. Calum can hear him touching himself, moaning out Calum's name.

"F-for my g-girlfreind…" Luke lied. Luke was afraid to come out to them, so he just never did. He never planned on telling anyone the truth, or anyone finding out.

"What girlfriend?" Calum asked. His stomach was pressed against the back of the couch, while his lips drew closer to Luke's neck. Luke didn't notice this, only the pounding in his chest and the erection in his pants.

Luke was silent. He could've lied, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Not like Calum would've believed him always.

"Okay fine! You caught me," Luke sighed, and Calum started to giggle. "Yeah, yeah very funny, j-just leave now, o-okay? You've embarrassed me enough," Luke stated. But he really didn't want Calum to leave. Maybe he wanted him to stay and make his dreams finally come true.

"What if I don't want to leave," Calum smirked, but Luke couldn't see his face, so he just sighed and turned around to yell at him more directly.

"Look! I-" Luke started, but was cut off when Calum attached his lips to Luke's. Luke gasped at the action, but started to kiss back into the slow kiss that soon grew deeper. Calum licked the bottom of Luke's lips to ask for permission, which Luke easily granted.

It took Luke a while to process what was happening, but when he didn't he could help but moan. Calum moved his hands all over the taller boy's body, tracing shapes on his stomach, dangerously close to Luke's hard on.

"C-calumm, w-what are you doing?" Luke moaned/asked, his eyes clenching in pleasure as Calum sucked on Luke's sweet spot.

Calum looked up, kissing Luke's neck one more time before saying: "What I've always wanted to do."

Calum returned his lips to Luke's neck, making Luke gasp out. Did Calum really just admit his feelings towards Luke, or well, at least his sexual desires. It was enough to make Luke grin.

Shirts were pulled off, and Luke felt a little self conscious compared to Calum's tan muscular torso. Cal noticed this and starting leaving a trail of kisses from Luke's neck to the top of his jeans. He mumbled against his skin "So beautiful." And Luke loved that, because it made him feel pretty, like a princess. Luke wasn't a crossdresser but he had always found it interesting, and he loved to be called Princess and Kitten, so maybe him and Calum could experiment with that later.

When Calum got to the edge of Luke's pants, he looked to him for permission, all he needed was a nod, but Luke pleaded: "P-please, Calum."

Calum felt his jeans get tighter, needing some friction of his own. But that would have to wait, so Cal undid the button and zipper on Luke's skinnies, and pulled them down as fast as he could (which still took a while because Luke's feet got caught in the holes).

Calum palmed Luke's member through the spider-man underwear, which Cal chuckled at. Luke moaned at the feeling, but he needed more, so he asked for it.

"More, Calum, p-please."

Luke was being all needy and Calum loved it. He loved giving Luke what he wanted, so of course, Calum tore off the boy's underwear and attached his lips to the tip of Luke's dick. Usually Calum liked to be the one being blown, but he didn't really mind having Luke's in his mouth, because Luke was a moaning mess which just turned on Calum even more. He wanted to flip Luke over and take him right then, but he didn't. Calum didn't want to waste too much time on foreplay, because he had a plan.

"One second, kitten," Calum kissed Luke's forehead, and Luke blushed at the nickname. Calum ran up stairs, leaving Luke lying on the couch flustered. Luke wondered where he was going, probably to get lube or a condom, but his questions were answered when Calum appeared with a vibrater (and lube) in his hands. Luke felt his twitch, because this is a dream come true.

Luke started to palm himself slowly before Calum got to the couch, but stopped when he did. He's read loads of Cake fanfic (not that he would admit it) but sometimes 'Calum' would punish 'Luke' in the fanfic and Luke really just wants Calum inside of him. No time for spanking.

"Gonna use this on your pretty little arse, okay, love?" Calum asked lowly, lust in his voice that just drove Luke crazy. Luke nodded frantically, he didn't care if it was a blow job or a dildo or Calum's dïck (Luke would prefer the last one), but Luke just wanted a release.

So Calum tugged off his pants and boxers. Luke bit his lip watching his best friend strip in front of him, because dämn, he was hotter than he remembered.

Calum walked over to Luke, who's legs were already spread apart for him. Cal bend down infront of him and placed a kiss on his pink hole. Luke whimpered.

Smirking, Cal put lube on his fingers, and stuck two in, knowing Luke could handle it. Luke winced, he hasn't had se.x too much, and only a few times when he was with a guy, so he hadn't been prepped in a while. Calum kissed all over Luke's stomach to calm him down. Calum added a 3rd finger, and when hearing Luke moan for more, he started scissoring them.

Luke let out an accidental moan: "C-calumm!"

"Fück, you look so hot princess."And he did. Luke was already sweating with Calum's fingers thrusting in and out of him. But, Calum pulled his fingers out with a 'pop'. He smiled at Luke as he grabbed the vibrater next to him.

"I thought this would come in handy someday," Calum chuckled, putting some lube on the toy. He wasn't really sure if you needed to. Girls didn't have to but, that's a different story. Luke bit his lip innocently as Calum put the toy to his entrance. Luke took in a deep breath as his friend moved the toy inside him. And Luke moaned even if it was slightly painful because, , this was his dream and it was actually happening.

The toy was soon all the way inside Luke's bum. Calum looked to Luke for a nod, before turning the toy on medium. The toy started vibrating, and it was a weird feeling , and that weird feeling was soon overtook by pleasure. While Luke was just moaning out profanities, Calum was peppering the younger boy with kisses all over his stomach and thighs. Calum smirked, before kissing the head of Luke's once , as Calum slowly palmed himself.

"M-more, please!" Luke moaned as Calum moved the dildo in and out a bit to add more pleasure. Cal nodded, and turned the vibrater on high, making it vibrate, obviously, a lot. Luke threw his head back on the couch in pleasure, his mouth in an 'o' shape, letting out a silent moan. Calum attached his lips to his best friend's , and started bobbing his head up and down, trying his best to get much of Lukey as possible.

Luke was just a moaning mess, and , he was just trying not to come but god, Calum's lips were sinful and Luke really wanted him inside of him, now.

Luckily, so did Calum. As much as he loved pleasuring his crush, Calum needed relief for himself, he was now painfully hard. The tip of Luke's hit the back of Calum's throat, and Luke thrusting up into his mouth, causing Cal to choke.

Luke moaned out: "D-daddyy!" And he didn't even mean too, but Luke's face grew red in embarrasment. But Calum grew harder, because maybe he had a slight daddy kink.

"God, just let me take you now," Calum whispered/moaned. Calum kissed Luke's tip again, before taking out the toy and throwing it on the floor. Calum grabbed the lube off the floor, and lubed up his which was just throbbing at this point. Luke took notice of this and bit his lip, but smiled innocently at Cal who was already positioning himself at Luke's entrance.

"Please," Was all Luke said, but that was enough for Calum to slowly slid into the boy. And Luke was tighter than any girl cal had ever been in, and it felt so right. Luke winced in pain, and Cal took notice, trying to pull back out. But Luke wrapped his legs around his friend's waist so he couldn't.

"Just give me a second," Luke breathed out. Calum was bigger than the dildo, and much bigger than anyone he's been with. He just needed to adjust. Luke nodded after a minute or two and Calum (slowly) thrusted into Luke, not wanting to hurt him had to try his hardest not to slam into the boy, because did it feel nice to final get the slightest of relief. Luke moaned when he finally felt pleasure.

Noticing this, Calum picked up the pace a bit, and let out a moan himself. Cal leaned down, and connected his lips to Luke's in a kiss full of lust. Tongues were roaming, teeth were biting, and lips were sucking. They both moaned into the kiss. Calum stopped kissing for a second to reposition himself, to get a better angle.

Luke's breathing hitched when feeling Calum slam back into to him, and hit his prostate. And god, Luke was already close from the blowjob and vibrater, he could cu.m any second now. Calum slammed repeatedly inside of Luke, hitting the same spot that made Luke cry out in pleasure.

Luke could feel his bum burning, but he didn't even care anymore. He just wanted Calum as close to him as possible, because he loved the way Calum felt against his skin. He didnt want this moment to clenched his walls around Calum, and Cal moaned out: " , Luuuke, you're so tight, 'm close," Panting in between every word or so.

Luke was close to, he kept clenching his walls which just turned on Calum more. Calum leant down again, and starting sucking and biting a love bite onto Luke's collarbone because , he loved giving love bites. It showed territory, and Luke was his. Calum was going to hopefully ask Luke to be his boyfriend, but he didnt know if he would actually say yes. So this way, Luke was marked as Calum's, even if they weren't 'together'.Calum's thrusts soon got sloppier, and he could tell Luke was going to cum soon. Cal stopped kissing the boys neck, and focused on his thrusts.

Luke's eyes were clenched in pleasure, but Calum didn't like that."Eyes open, princess" Calum whispered, and Luke obeyed, looking Calum in the eyes. Calum took his length out almost all the way, before slamming all the way in again, hitting Luke's prostate.

"Daddy! F-fuck!" Luke screamed/moaned as he came all over his and Calum's chest. Seeing Luke' cum and hearing 'daddy' sent Calum over the edge as he came with a moan in Luke's bum.

Calum pulled out, and got his shirt off of the floor to clean each other off. It probably wasn't the best choice, but oh got up without a word, and a slight frown on his face. He kinda assumed this was a one time thing, so he put on his clothes along with Calum (except cal only had pants to put on), and started to walk up stairs.

"H-hey, wait!" Calum called after Luke. Luke was confused, but he turned around anyway.

"Yeah?" Luke asked. Calum's confidence went down, he was sure that the boy liked him, he was always looking and smiling and blushing. Maybe he was wrong…too late now.

"U-um, w-well, I've liked you for a while now and I think I-I'm bi, and god you're just so perfect Lukey. I know sex probably wasn't the best way to start off a relationship, well maybe you don't even want a relationship, b-but, ugh, whatever. I like you. Be m-my boyfriend?" Calum stammered out nervously, and pretty awkwardly. Calum starred at the ground, waiting to be rejected, but then he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Calum couldn't help but smile into the small kiss.

"Of course, I've l-liked you for a while too," Luke admitted, blushing hard. Calum giggled at how nervous they both were.

"Want to get some ice cream or something?" Calum asked.

"L-like a date?" Luke bit his lip, this really was his dream come true.

"Of course," Calum giggled, lacing their fingers together as Luke pressed a small kiss to his cheek.


	7. Random Cake Smut

Luke's p.o.v.

I scroll trough my twitter timeline. I mostly see tweets like : Thank you Luke for following me and questions and can you follow her for me and her too. To be honest, I'm bored to death. I decide to call Ashton because he lives the closest. After a few rings he picks up. "Hello with Ashton" he says. "Hi Ash, it's Luke, do you want to hang out?" I ask. "I'm sorry, I'm out with Mikey and Harry, I needed to babysit but Calum

isn't with us and I think he has nothing to do either, call him" Ashton says. "Okay, have fun" I say and hung up. I smile at the thoughts that I maybe get to see Calum again. He's my best friend but I kind of have a little crush on him. Yeah I'm bisexual, I know but I'm still the same Luke. I press Calum's number and it starts ringing. "Lukeeeyy, hii" Calum says cheerfully. "Hi Cal" I say back with a smile on my face. "Whats upp?" he asks. "Well, I'm bored to death so I thought maybe you can come over and play fifa" I say. "Yeah sure, I'll be there in 20" he says. "Okay see you then" I say and hung up. I smile at the thought of seeing Calum again but he can also get me horny sometimes. He's just so cute. I set the game ready and place a bottle with coke and two classes on the table. After waiting for a bit the doorbell rings. I open the door. "Hi mate" Calum says and gives me a box. We always great with a box. "Hi, how's your break?" I ask. "I went out to a club with Mali-koa and there was this girl with massive boobs, they had to be fake, they weren't even hot anymore" Calum says. "Middle sized boobs are better" I say and Calum nods. "Let's play fifa" he says. We grab both a controller and start the race.

"And I won again" Calum says. "You know I'm teribble in fifa" I say. "It's okay Lukey the pukey" Calum says while poking my cheek. "Yeah alright fifa king, want some alcohol?" I ask with a smirk. "I'm always in for that" Calum says. It's quite funny. Cal and I are both still seventeen and when I say like : Can I get some bacardi an vodka they are like : yeah are you having a party and then I answer mo and pay and walk out. Weird these guys now adays. "Vodka or bacardi?" I scream to Call from the kitchen. "Both" Calum says. I grab some shot glasses and glasses for the mix. The bottle with coke is still on the table so I don't have to worry about that.

I'm laughing my ass of and I am drunk to be honest. Calum is too. "Can you remember when Ashton joined the band and Michael was like 'He isn't going to be a part of the band, he doesn't even likes fifa'" Calum says and laughs. "Yeah, I remember that… That were the good old days" I say. It's quiet for a minute when Calum speaks up. "I like you Lukey" Calum whispers. I freeze for a moment but it's probably not the same way. "I like you too Cal" I say. "No… You don't understand it" Calum says and sits right up to look into my eyes. "I like uhm… Love you… No uhm I'm in love with you" Calum says. I nod and kiss Calum letting him know I feel the same. We start to make out. He lays me on my back and sits on my lap. "I love you too Cal" I mumble between the kiss. He start to fiddle with my jeans and I imideatly feel myself getting horny. He opens my belt and undoes my button and slip my skinny jeans down my leg. He also does the same to himself. I pull my shirt of and pull Calum on my lap again. We start to make out again. I let my hands glide down to his inderwear. I glide my hand inside his underwear and get his erected dick out. "Lay on your back" I say. I hover over his dick and start to suck it. "Ooh Lukey, come

on, harder, suck like a man" Calum muffles. I start to play with his balls while sucking him as good as I can. "It feels soo great, you sucking my dick" he says. I give a few hard sucks and feel him twitch. He moans and groans loudly and then he cums inside my mounth. I swallow it all and then let his dick fall out of my mounth. "Can I fuck you?" I ask. "Sure" Calum says. I walk to the kitchen and grab the hidden condoms and lube. "Hand and knees Cal" I say and he does what I say. "I'm going to strech you first okay" I say and he nods. I spray some lube on my fingers and Calum's asshole. I push two fingers inside and he starts to moan. "More, you can put more in" Calum says. I push a third finger inside. "I'm ready for you Luke" Calum says. "I'm a lot thicker and bigger then just three of my small fingers" I say. "Just fuck me Luke, I want you to fuck me, i have wanted this for years so just fu-…" he says. I cut him off by shoving my dick inside him. "Aah Lukey, move" he moans. I start thrusting and he moans more and more. One hand is on his hip while I reach down and start to pump him. "Keep going" Calum moans. "I'm not lasting long" I moan. "Me neither" Calum moans. I feel myself twiching inside him as I fill him up with my cum. I let out a loud moan and then sit on the couch. I try to get Calum of for the last time who cums on the couch. He lies with his head on my lap. "And now?" I ask. "We should keep this secret" Calum says and I nod agreeing with him. "But I still love you" Calum says. "I love you too Cal" I say. After sitting and lying there five minutes longer we put our clothes back on. "I should go" Calum says. I nod. I pull him close for one last kiss. "See you on tour again in a week" Calum says. I walk with him too the door and wave him goodbye. "What a day" I mumble.

Back on tour.

Tonight is our third show since the break. To be honest, I can't stop thinking about Calum and I. I watch the crowd from behind the stage. 'We love cake' 'We support Calum and Luke' "Calum" I scream and run to the dressing room. "Calum" I yell again. I open his door and see he's doing his hair. "Come with me, now" I say. "Why? Okay I'm coming" Calum says. We run to the stage and watch from behind the curtains. 'It's okay that Luke and Calum are gay' "Woow, how? Uhm I didn't said anything" Calum says. "Luke, Calum" we hear Ashton yell. He runs to us. "You had sex?" Ashton asks. "How does everyone know?" Calum asks. "Your sex tape is all over twitter" Ashton says. I grab my phone and scroll trough twitter. 'Luke's did is huge' 'Calum's ass is totally punk rock' 'we support gay people Luke5SOS and Calum5SOS' "Woow" I say. "I don't want to go on stage" Calum mumbles. "Are you two gay?" Ashton asks. "I'm bi" I say and look down. "Gay" Calum mumbles. "So you are dating?" Ashton asks. We both shake our heads no. "Then I wish you goodluck with going on stage" Ashton says. "Dude, you had sex" Michael says also running to you. "We know" I say. "So you are together?" Michael asks. "They aren't" Ashton says. "Are you gay?" Michael asks. "Gay" Calum mumbles. "Bi" I mumble. "So why aren't you dating?" Michael asks. "This was supossed to be a one time thing and we were supossed to keep thing a secret, that's why" Calum says. "You like Luke?" Ashton asks and my head shots up. I look into Calum's eyes. He nods his head. Ashton looks at me and I nod too. "Well, go talk to each other, we will leave you alone, come Ash" Michael says and they walk away. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I ask nervously. He walks to me and kisses me. "Yeah" he mumbles in between the kiss. "Finally" I mumble. "We need to be on stage in five minutes" we hear Ashton say. We look at him and he smile. "Congratulations guys" Ashton says and pulls us in a hug. Michael jumps almost on my back and joins the hug. "Now let's tell the world" I say. Calum nods. We all grab our guitars and Ash his drumsticks. We all place up and Calum nods at me. "Before we start this concert, we all want to thank you for the support and Calum and I are very happy that we are together. We really love each other and I'm just really happy with the support and if we get hate, we will get trough this together, I love you all" I say with a smile on my face. "I love you too Lukey" Calum says. the crowd awwss. I smile. "So we are all happy for the love birds but the show needs to start so we will start with Heartbreak girl" Ashton says and we start to play.


End file.
